BLOOD TEARS
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: "Seoul. Kehidupan kota metropolitan dengan tektologi yang semakin canggih. Menelantarkan banyak warganya yang tinggal dikota lamanya. Perjuangan hidup anak-anak kota bawah melawan pemerintah kota metropolit. Ragam cerita dari kehidupan pemuda disana, termasuk kisah asmara Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi yang rumit." minyoon/minga/bts fanfiction/TOP!JIMIN/BOTTOM!YOONGI
1. warning!

Pertama, ini cerita terinspirasi dari MV Monsta X All In, saya baru cek MV nya, dan tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin FF nya berdasarkan MV tersebut.

Saya ambil cerita dari sepenglihatan dan pemikiran saya saja yang akan di tuang ke bentuk tulisan.

Jadi maaf jika ceritanya yak sesuai ekspektasi kalian semua.

Terus saya juga bingung mau ambil mawar biru apa delphinium, karena ada 2 opsi itu yg aku baca dari review MV mereka.

Jadi saya memutuskan ambil keduanya, mawar biru dan delphinium.

Penjelasan:

Warna biru juga secara tradisional selalu dikaitkan dengan darah bangsawan, oleh karena itu bunga mawar biru dapat menunjukkan juga keagungan dan kemegahan. Biasanya mawar biru berarti perasaan batin cinta yang sering kali tidak terjawab (simbol ketidakmungkinan).

cerminan dari asal muasal bunga ini yang misterius, mawar biru adalah misteri. Penghargaan terhadap sesuatu yang bersifat teka-teki, yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata dapat diungkapkan oleh bunga mawar biru. Seseorang yang menerima mawar biru adalah subjek dari banyak spekulasi dan pemikiran. Kepribadian kompleks yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diinterpretasikan dengan mudah.

Makna lain dari bunga mawar biru adalah melambangkan kemustahilan atau tidak dapat terjangkau.

Delphinium juga bisa dikatakan bunga beracun yang jika di konsumsi terlalu banyak akan menyebabkan kematian bagia pengkonsumsinya.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

F A N T A S I A M O O N L I G H T

LALUNAA MOON

22 JUNI 2018

PONTIANAK, KALIMANTAN BARAT


	2. 1.The Abandoned City

Old Seoul city

Makin berkembangnya teknologi dari tahun ke tahun, menyebabkan kota Seoul terpecah belah. Orang-orang metropolit tinggal di kota Seoul yang baru, sedangkan orang-orang yang pemerintah anggap tak pantas 'dibuang' ke kota Seoul yang lama. Kota Seoul yang mati, Kota seoul yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Penghuni kota lama kebanyakkan anak-anak remaja dan para orang tua yang kebanyakkan berusia di atas 45 tahun.

Polisi yang bertugas dari pemerintah kota baru atau bisa kita sebut kota atas kelakuannya tidaklah mencerminkan seorang polisi.

Mereka melakuan hal yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang polisi pada umumnya. Benar-benar kota yang buruk. Pemerintah seperti apa yang menelantarkan masyarakatnya seperti itu ? Apakah karena status sosial mereka yang berbeda, pemerintah bisa seenaknya melakukan hal ini kepada masyarakat kota bawah ?

Itu sangat kejam. Mereka di kota atas benar-benar hidup enak, sedangkan orang-orang kota bawah sangat jauh dari kata 'enak'.

Anak-anak remaja di kota bawah kebanyakkan 'terbuang' dari keluarga mereka yang hidup di kota atas. Terbuang karena tak diinginkan.

...The Abandoned city...

7 pemuda kota bawah ini sedang berjalan-jalan mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi mereka, sesekali berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik dimata mereka.

Mereka bercanda, menari dan melakukan berbagai hal bersama-sama.

4 diantaranya memang sudah lama memutuskan tinggal dikota bawah. Bukan, mereka bukan lah yang 'terbuang'. Mereka berempat sengaja memilih tinggal dikoya bawah daripada ikut tinggal di kota atas 'metropolit'.

2 diantaranya adalah yang 'terbuang', saudara sepupu yang sama-sama tidak diinginkan tinggal bersama keluarga besar mereka, padahal mereka dari kularga yang terpandang dikota atas.

Dan satu lagi, pemuda asli kota atas yang sengaja sering turun mengunjungi teman-temannya. Ia memang anak metropolit, tapi dia banyak menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kota bawah bersama teman-temannya.

Dengan kata lain mereka bertujuh adalah pemuda pemberank yang menentang sistem pemerintahan yang sekarang sedang berjalan.

Saat menaiki tanjakan mereka bertujuh melirik 'polisi' patroli yang biasa berjaga di kota bawah sedang mengganggu masyarakat disana. Melihat itu mereka pun menghampiri tempat kejadian.

Tolong, jangan acak-acak jualan saya tuan." Mohon seorang paman tua ringkih yang sedang diganggu oleh beberapa polisi patroli.

"Seharusnya pak tua tahu peraturan. Disini dilarang berjualan, apa ini ? Layak untuk di makan ?" Salah satu dari pihak polisi itu berujar, sesekali menatap jijik makanan yang disajikan oleh paman itu.

"Terlihat seperti sam-

Perkataan polisi itu diinterupsi oleh beberapa pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja datang. 2 diantaranya seperti mengolok-olok 2 polisi lain dengan berpura-menempelkan kepalanya ke senjata tajam-senapan milik polisi tersebut. Satu pemuda lainnya menepuk keras pundak polisi yang tadi berbicara.

"Ho ho... pak polisi tidak boleh seperti itu, tugas anda semua kan hanya berpatroli disini. Bukan mengganggu masyarakat seperti ini." Ujar pemuda itu.

Sementara pemuda lainnya yang berperawakan cantik berkulit putih pucat itu menyelipkan bunga mawar biru dan delphinium biru dalam kantung saku didada salah satu polisi disana tanpa bicara. Menepuk pelan dada yang berisi bunga itu pelan kemudian menjauh sambil tersenyum.

Para polisi itu pun memilih pergi dari sana. Pumuda-pemuda itu pun bersorak 'huu' pada polisi yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Terima kasih anak-anak, kalian menyelamatkan dagangan saya." Paman tua itu bersuara. Mereka yang mendengar itu berbalik memandang paman itu.

"Tidak apa-apa paman, sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk menjaga para orang tua dan anak-anak dari pihak pemenrintah kota atas." Pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi yang menjawab.

"Kami pamit paman, hati-hati jika ada yang mengganggu paman lagi." Pemuda lain berambut blonde itu yang berucap pamit, yang lainnya membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi. Pemuda putih pucat berbalik sambil tersenyum pada paman itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya tanda pamit sebelum ia berbalik karena tarikan tangan pemuda lsin di pinggangnya.

Paman itu tersenyum melihatnya, "setidaknya kalian masih bisa tersenyum dikota ini. Kalian pemuda yang baik hati, semoga tuhan memberkati kalian semua." Ujar paman itu.

...The Abandoned city...

Pemuda berbeda-beda karakter itu bersenda gurau kembali setelah menolong paman tua tadi. Meski kota yang mereka tinggali sekarang ini seperti tempat pembuangan sampah bagi kota atas. Setidaknya masih ada tempat yang layak untuk ditinggali kan ?

Mereka bertujuh terduduk di bawah lengkungan bekas jembatan penyebrangan. Hawanya juga lumayan sejuk karena temboknya bata yang tidak menyerap panas matahari. Meskipun kota bawah jarang sekali mendapat cahaya matahari langsung karena terhalang oleh kota atas. Teknologi mereka terlalu canggih.

Mereka awalnya masih tertawa-tawa bersama. Tetapi tawa itu menghilang digantikan keheningan saat mata mereka menangkap 4 polisi tadi datang dengan ketua mereka.

Keenam pemuda itu menatap kearah pandangan sang ketua. Salah satu teman mereka. Si namja putih pucat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah ? Sudah merasa hebat ? Sudah merasa jagoan melawan polisi disini ?" Suara tinggi sang ketua memecah keheningan tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani menyahut.

Sambil berjalan pelan menuju pemuda putih pucat. "Berandalan seperti kalian itu mestinya musnah dari muka bumi ini." Sambung ketua polisi itu lagi.

"Aya-

Plakk!

Suara tamparan keras itu membuat orang-orang disana terkejut bukan main. Bahkan seseorang berambut abu dari mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat temannya itu ditampar dengan kerasnya.

"Dan kau Yoongi, kenapa masih membangkang ? Sudah ayah bilang jangan berkumpul dengan anak-anak berandalan seperti mereka. Pantas saja keluarga besar kita tidak mau menerimamu. Kelakuanmu itu, sudahlah lupakan. Temui ayah setelah ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, ketua polisi yang tidak lain adalah ayah pemuda yang bernama Yoongi tersebut dan anak buahnya itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Mata pemuda yang bernama Yoongi itu berkaca-kaca. Ia sakit hati mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. Salah apa dia selama ini ? Dia bahkan tidak pernah keluar rumah dulu, bertemu teman apalagi, ia tidak memiliki teman selain sepupunya. Dan pada akhirnya ia terbangun di rumah kayu yang bahkan tidak ada isi apa-apa selain televisi lama dan kantung tidur yang tipis mengalasinya waktu itu.

Syok bukan main, ia dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri ? Karena apa ? Sebegitu tak diinginkannya kah dia ?

"Yoongi ?" Seseorang memanggilnya. Dan itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku pulang duluan, maaf." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi berjalan menjauh tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda berambut abu memperhatikkannya sedari tadi. Menatap punggung lesu itu hingga tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

...The Abandoned city...

Y

oongi sampai didepan rumahnya. Rumah kayu yang sudah lama ini ia tinggali sendirian. Sepupunya tak serumah dengannya, tinggal jaih dari jangkauannya.

Saat membuka pintu geser ruangan ia mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari ayahnya. Iya, ayahnya. Si ketua polisi yang tadi menamparnya di depan teman-temannya. Dia adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Yoongi tersungkur kelantai kayu itu. Saat ia ingin berucap, ia malah mendapatkan pukulan lain dari ayahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, janhan bergaul dengan anak-anak berandalan itu ?" Pukulan lain mendarat di dekat pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu ada anak kota atas dikelompok itu Yoon ? Kau tudak tahu hah ?" Ayahnya menghentakkan cengkramannya dari pakaian Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu membentur keras papan kayu dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana jika orang tua anak itu tahu dia ada disini ? Apalagi bergaul dengan anak-anak berandalan itu ? Jika sampai jabatan ayah terancam dicabut. Maka habis riwayatmu." Setelah itu, ayah Yoongi pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang terkapar pasrah dilantai dengan lebam disana sini yang mulai membiru serta darah yang perlahan mengering.

Yoongi menitikan air matanya. Apa salahnya ? Dulu ia tidak pernah keluar rumah, bahkan untuk bertemu temanpun susah. Teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah sepupunya itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia terbangun di rumah kayu ini. Rumah kayu yang bahkan tidak ada isi apa-apanya kala itu, hanya ada televisi lama dan kantung tidur tipis yang mengalasinya waktu itu. Ia dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang membuat Yoongi menjerit kesakitan pada akhirnya ia menyerah dengan rasa sakit itu, matanya tertutup. Pingsan.

Sementara dilain tempat. Teman-temannya sedang berdiskusi.

Jungkook sepupu Yoongi menggigi kukunya. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan kakak sepupunnya itu. Tapi tidak berani menyusul kerumah karena disana pasti ada paman Min. Ayah Yoongi.

"Jungkook, tidak perlu sekhawatir itu dengan kakak sepupumu. Selepas ini aku akan mengecek keadaanya kesana. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, sekalian temani Taehyung. Kakinya masih sakit, 'kan Taehyung ?" Pemuda berambut abu yang bersuara.

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan oleh pertanyaan itu. Jungkook akhirnya mengalah, ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menyusul Taehyung yang sudah jalan duluan.

Ia mengambil tangan kanan Taehyung untuk disampirkannya dibahunya, membantunya berjalan.

Tersisa 4 orang disana.

"Jadi, rencana awal sudah deal ?" Pemuda berlesung pipi itu bertanya.

"Aku terserah saja lah, jika anak-anak lain setuju, maka aku akan ikut."

"Bagaimana denganmu Seokjin hyung ? Hoseok ?"

"Aku ikut." Yang di panggil Seokjin menyahut.

"Aku juga ikut." Jawab pemuda lain yang bernama Hoseok itu.

"Jadi, Jimin bagaimana ? Ikut ?"

"Okay Namjoon hyung, I'm in." Pemuda berambut abu yang di panggil jimin menjawabnya dengan lantang. Ia mebarik sudut bibirnya, tidak lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

"Pemerintahan yang busuk, sebusuk pemimpinnya." Gumam Jimin pelan.

Tbc~

Ini tuh ketikan sehari jadi, tapi engga juga sih, bisa dibilang ini ketikan cuma beberapa jam. JADI HARAP MAKLUM AJA YA.

DAN TADI PARAHNYA PAS MAU SIMPAN CERITA BUAT DI UP CERITANYA, TIBA-TIBA NGADAT DAN NGGAK TERSIMPAN, MESTI NGETIK ULANG, DAN SAYA LUPA KETIKAN AWALNYA BAGAIMANA. :'))

Typo(s) ? Iya nanti di perbaiki kalau mood balik.

terima kasih

F A N T A S I A M O O N L I G H T

La Lunaa Moon

25 juni 2018

Pontianak, kalimantan barat, Indonesia.


	3. 2Blue Rose or Blue Delphinium

Mix it all

Yoongi terbangun. Berharap kejadian sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi tidak. Rasa sakit itu tetap ada saat dirinya terbangun. Terasa sangat nyata.

Terduduk diam dengan pandangan kosongnya. Sekian menit terdiam, ia mendengar suara pintu depan bergesar. Melirik kesana-sini mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang banyak luka. Menarik kain putih yang berada tak jauh dari jangkawannya, kemudian memakaikannya kekepalanya, menutupi semua luka-luka yang ia dapat dari ayahnya.

"Yoongi hyung ?" Suara pintu kedua digeser terdengar. Yoongi makin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Derap langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya jelas terdengar. Seseorang itu berjongkok didepan Yoongi. Menyentuh lengan putih pucat itu hanya untuk ditepis pelan.

Tahu hyung nya tidak mau disentuh. Tapi ia khawatir dengan keadaan hyung nya ini. Sekilas ia melihat lebam ungu dilengan atas tangan kanan hyung nya saat menepis tangannya pelan.

Melihat itu giginya bergemeletuk. Ia marah. Meski dapat penolakan halus, ia tetap membuka kain yang menutupi wajah hyung nya.

Betapa terkejutnya. Ia melihat begitu banyak luka yang menghiasi wajah cantik hyung nya itu sampai-sampai ia termundur dan jatuh terduduk.

Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi. Ia memilih pergi dengan perasaan marahnya yang membara. Yoongi menatap sendu pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya menangisi hidupnya yang begitu hancur.

"Jiminie" lirihnya memanggil nama pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Ia berfikir. Apakah pemuda itu tidak ingin dekat dengannya lagi ? Tidak mau menjadi temannya lagi ? Jadi untuk apa ia masih hidup jika semua orang disekelilingnya bahkan tidak menginginkannya ?

Ia mencoba berdiri, meski kakinya serasa ingin lepas dari tubuhnya. Sakit sekali. Ia berjalan tertatih menuju ruangan lain yang berisi bathtub dengan tangan sebelahnya bertumpu ditembok.

"Jika aku mati, mungkin mereka merasa senang 'kan ?" Gumam Yoongi. Pandangannya bahkan kosong menatap lantai kayu rumahnya.

...Blue Rose or Blue Delphinium...

Jimin mendatangi tempat Taehyung. Untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Ia bersama Hoseok juga, setelah menjemput pemuda itu di rumahnya.

"Taehyung, Jungkook dimana ? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Tanya Jimin sesaat setelah Taehyung membuka pintu rumahnya.

Hidup 'urakkan' begini juga mereka masih punya tata krama, sopan dan santun. Mereka pernah sekolah. Ingat ?

"Ada di dalam, masuk saja." Setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Jimin juga Hoseok masuk kedalam. Hoseok membantu Taehyung berjalan kekamarnya, sedangkan Jimin keruang lainnya yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyung.

Jimin menggeser pintu ruangan itu.

"Jungkook, aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

"Eo, Jimin hyung. Mau bicara apa ?" Jungkook memutar tubuhnya yang semula menghadap jendela.

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku dan Hoseok hyung."

"Kemana ?"

"Membakar bangunan tempat polisi-polisi keparat itu berkumpul. Malam ini juga." Ucap Jimin dengan pancaran emosi yang membara.

Mata bulat Jungkook melebar, ia tiba-tiba punya firasat buruk dengan keadaan kakak sepupunya. " Yoongi hyung." Lirihnya memanggil nama kakak sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah hyung aku akan ikut membantumu." Ujar Jungkook mantap pada akhirnya.

"Kita akan bertemu di dekat gedung bagian barat. Jangan telat, 1 jam lagi kita bertemu disana. Hyung pamit kalau begitu." Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Jungkook, Jimin keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jimin berhenti diambang pintu, menoleh sebentar ke arah Jungkook berada. "Dan satu lagi, jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin kembali berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian disana.

Jimin melihat Hoseok yang duduk di depan teras rumah. Ia kemudian menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hyung, ayo pergi. Aku sudah selesai. Kita akan bertemu di gedung bagian barat 1 jam lagi." Jimin menepuk pundak Hoseok pelan, kemudian ia berjalan duluan. Hoseok menyusul di belakangnya, setelah mendengar pemuda itu menutup pintu rumah Taehyung.

...Blue Rose or Blue Delphinium...

Langit di kota bawah memang terlihat gelap, bahkan siang pun seperti malam. Temaram, karena sinar matahari yang terhalang dari kota atas. Malam menjelang, kota bawah itu semakin gelap. Lampu penerangan disepanjang jalan bahkan jadi satu-satunya penerangan kota bawah dikala malam, kecuali gedung milik pemerintah yang bawahannya bertugas di kota bawah. Gedung mereka terang benderang. Sedangkan penerangan dirumah masyarakat yang tinggal di sana, hanya mengandalkan sisa-sisa listrik yang mengaliri arus tegangan agar lampu di rumah-rumah masyarakat bawah tidak gelap gulita.

Banyak juga rumah-rumah yang terbengkalai karena dulu penghuninya adalah rakyat kota atas. Ada yang bahkan sudah lumutan termakan usia. Perpecahan ini sudah hampir menyentuh seratus tahun lamanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang banyak orang yang tidak tahu menahu kenapa mereka terbagi menjadi dua belah pihak.

Memang, rasanya tidak adil ada kasta seperti ini. Tapi dulu pandangan kasta terhadap orang-orang tidak separah ini hingga terpecah belah masyarakatnya. Bahkan pemerintahan lebih memihak rakyat kota atas.

Kalian fikir hanya Seoul yang mengalami hal ini ? Tidak se-Korea Selatan mengalaminya. Jaman semakin canggih seperti ini tak memungkinkan jika di kota atas tidak memakai robot untuk melayani masyarakat. Seperti cloning di masa lalu. Robot yang bentukkannya 90% mirip seperti manusia, dengan sifat seperti bayi baru lahir jika tidak di insert memory-nya. Hybrid ? Jangan ditanya lagi, pasti ada di kota atas. Kecuali yang sudah mulai usang atau rusak, maka akan dibuang kekota bawah.

Pertemuan mereka di gedung bagian barat, sebentar lagi. Jimin memimpin berjalan mendekati gedung. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Jungkook yang membawa drijen berisi minyak tanah, Hoseok dengan botol pilok hitamnya, dan Jimin dengan tongkat baseball-nya.

Malam itu pas sekali lampu sedang padam, penerangan di gedung kepolisian itu hanya dengan lilin yang menyala. Sebagian sedang berpatroli, hanya beberapa saja yang tinggal, termasuk kepala polisi.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Mereka bertiga melancarkan aksinya hanya dalam hitungan 5 menit. Gedung kepolisian milik pemerintahan kota atas itu terlahap api. Malam yang cukup membuat pihak kepolisian kelimpungan berlarian kesana-kemari mencari aman, meninggalkan 3 atau 4 orang didalam gedung.

Dari kejauhan Jimin, Jungkook dan Hoseok melihat kegaduhan para kepolisian. Senyum miring tercipta disudut bibir Jimin. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau mereka semua mati. Sayang, harapan cuma tinggal harapan. Sia-sia. Orang yang ingin sekali dilenyapkan selamat keluar dari dalam gedung dengan banyak lula ditubuhnya sebelum gedung itu meledak.

Jimin menggeram marah, ia kesal bahwa orang itu tidak mati. Setidaknya ia sudah memberi pelajaran buat polisi-polisi keparat disana. Ia mengisyaratkan Jungkook dan Hoseok untuk kembali. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

...Blue Rose or Blue Delphinium...

Pagi menjelang. Meski terlihat agak gelap keadaannya. Jimin kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman kota bawahnya setelah semalam ia kena amukan ayahnya karena pergi dari kota tanpa sepengetahuan beliau. Bagi Jimin rumah disana seperti neraka, padahal banyak orang bilang bahwa kota atas adalah surga. Tapi tidak, bagi Jimin, surga yang sebenarnya adalah bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman kota bawahnya yeah, meski sebenarnya mereka juga anak-anak dari kota atas.

Jimin terseyum melihat teman-temannya sudah berkumpun. Ia kemudian berseru menyapa mereka. Mereka menoleh setelah mendengar seruan dari Jimin, mereka melambaikan tangan mereka menyahut sapaan Jimin.

"Hoi, Jimin. Baru turun eih ?" Itu Namjoon yang bertanya.

"Biasa hyung, hybrid penjaga dirumah melapor kalau aku pergi keluar dari kota. Semalaman aku diceramahi si tua bangka itu." Jimin berucap sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung yang sedang mengusili Jungkook.

"Aku tidak boleh keluar rumah lagi, jika beliau tahu aku berada disini. Untung saja hybrid itu tidak bilang aku ke kota bawah." Sambung Jimin bercerita.

"Kau berani sekali Jim. Tidak takut ketahuan ? Setahuku, kepala polisi itu tahu kau anak tuan Park." Seokjin kali ini yang berbicara.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Jika dia berani berbicara pada abeoji. Maka jabatannya akan terancam dicabut. Lagipula dia tidak bisa berbicara tentang itu, jika sampai bocor, lihat saja siapa yang kena imbasnya." Jimin memandang lurus kedepan dengan tajam, jemari tangannya saling mengepal.

"Yoongi maksudmu ? Oh iya, kemana dia ? Aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah kemarin siang." Hosoek melirik kesana-kemari memastikan bahwa Yoongi benar-benar tidak hadir diantara mereka.

Jimin tersentak kaget. Ia baru sadar hal itu. Ia kemudian berdiri. "Aku akan kerumahnya, ingin memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja. Perasaanku tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak." Jimin menatap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menunduk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada Taehyung yang langsung mendekapnya.

"Hyung, aku mohon kembalilah dengan berita baik." Jungkook berujar lirih.

"Jika aku bisa Kook. Berdo'a saja semoga Yoongi hyung baik-baik saja." Setelah melihat anggukkan pelan dari Jungkook. Jimin melangkah pergi menuju rumah Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak yakin, perasaanku mengatakan hal yang berbeda." Gumam Jimin pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Udah paling mentok loh ini. Mesti banyak-banyak nonton ulang MV nya baru bisa jalan ide nya, meski kadang suka melenceng kemana.

F A N T A S I A M O O N L I G H T

La Lunaa

9 juli 2018

Pontianak, Kalimantam Barat, Indonesia


End file.
